The Belly's strength
by Bellyphoenix
Summary: Aventure, mutinerie, sexe, amitié, amour, c'est ce que va découvrir Neky, accompagnée de son chat ayant mangé le fruit de la parole, partant à l'aventure et à la poursuite de son rêve aux côté des Pirates les plus renommés: Hiken no Ace, Shanks, mugiwara.
1. Chapter 1

_Première fanfiction basée sur quelque événement de ma vie en IRL, Je me suis demandé un soir, ce que cela donnerait si je me retrouvais dans l'univers de One piece :) j'étais dans ma chambre et relisais pour la énième fois la série manga, Mon chat était à coter de moi, et je me suis mise à l'imaginer parler juste après avoir mangé le fruit de la parole XD voilà comment à débuté ma fanfic;) et plus tard je me suis rendue compte que cette simple imagination m'avait permise de tenir le coup après que certain événement se soit produit dans ma vie, Et je voulais la dédicacée à un homme dont le héros était Luffy, Un homme qui avait des rêves qu'il pensait être stupides, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'histoire de one piece, et qu'il reprenne confiance en lui, et poursuivre son rêve, comme Luffy le fait, J'ais rencontrer cet homme au moment ou moi même je ne croyais plus en mes rêves et convictions, et il m'a alors tendus le tome 1 : « lis ça ! Et après ne laisse personne dire que tes rêves sont idiots ! » et j'ais lus,,, Et j'ais crut en Luffy, et en l'homme qui me répétais chaque jours, une vivacité hors du commun dans ses yeux d'où coulais parfois quelque larmes d'espoir, qu'il poursuivrais sont rêve jusqu'à la mort,,, Cet homme a était, est, est restera à jamais, mon héros, l'homme qui ma donner la force de poursuivre mes rêves et de défendre mes conviction à travers One Piece, Mais aujourd'hui, mon héros n'y croit plus, il ne croit plus en son rêve dont il dit qu'il ne réalisera jamais car il est trop stupide, il ne défends plus ses convictions avec autant de hardeur qu'avant, il ne croit plus en rien,,, _

_Mon héros, si tu lis ça, sache « qu'aucun rêve n'est stupide ! C'est juste que les gens sont devenus trop cons pour avoir des rêves, ils préfèrent faire les moutons plutôt que d'être eux même,,, »_

_Si vous avez des rêves, des convictions a défendre, différents de la norme inscrite par la société, lisais ça et ne regretter pas votre vie pour l'avoir gâcher à poursuivre des choses que vous n'avais jamais voulus au fond,,, « Vous qui êtes en quête de liberté, partez à l'aventure, laissez vous guider par vos rêves, hissez le pavillons de vos conviction ! »_

Prologue

Le vent soufflais terriblement et Neky, avait bien du mal à s'entendre réfléchir elle même, Le froid mordait les os des deux compagnons, et la bougie, faisant office de lumière venait de s'éteindre, alors que la voix cristalline de la jeune fille retentis une nouvelle fois :

-Tout vas bien ! Tout va parfaitement bien !

-Ça fait juste quinze fois que tu le répète !T'essaye de t' auto persuader ou quoi là? Le ton était grave, et masculin,

Il y eu un long silence, et la voix ténébreuse repris de son activité :

-Bon, t'a trouvé une solution ? Dit-il de façon pressante,

-Pourquoi trouver une solution alors que tout va très très bien ? Répondit-elle, Au faite, où sont les allumettes ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! si on trouve pas rapidement quoi faire on va sûrement y passer ! Grogna-t-il, Et pour information, les allumettes sont toujours dans ta poche ! Tu vois à quel point tu est stressée ? Tu ne retrouve même plus ton feu ! C'est bien que contrairement à ce que tu dis, rien ne vas pour le mieux !

Un craquement retentis, et la lumière jaillis, Il faisait sombre, mais on pouvais malgré tout discerner deux silhouettes,

Elle lâcha un petit rire malicieux,

-Qui commande ? La maîtresse,,,

Elle approchât l'allumette de la bougie, et les formes de son interlocuteur aux yeux vert, félin, se dévoilèrent, Il frissonnait, et baissait les oreilles,

-Ou bien le chat ? Poursuivit Neky d'un ton arrogant en enflammant la mèche,

-Je dirais, Il fit mine de réfléchir, le plus censé ?

Elle soupira,

-Pourquoi donc à tu bouffer ce putain de fruit du démon ?

-Il avait l'air bon,,,

-Stupide chat irrécupérable,

-Mais, tout compte fait il ne l'était pas, continuât il en ignorant sa remarque,

Neky ne pus s'empêcher de repenser à la fois ou elle, aussi, avait manger un fruit du démon, Elle venait juste de prendre la décision de partir à l'aventure, le jour de ses dix huit ans, Son père, qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, savait que ce projet lui tenais à cœur, Il lui avait offert ce fruit du démon qu'il avait garder comme un trésor tout ce temps, depuis que lui aussi voulais devenir un pirate, Et il l'avait laisser partir quelque mois après pour la laisser poursuivre ce rêve qui avait était le siens, lorsqu'il avait son âge, ce rêve auquel 'il avait renoncé de poursuivre a la naissance de sa fille aîné,

Elle sourit, il avait était, pour ainsi dire, immangeable,,, Mais elle était tous de même contente de l'avoir avalé, Il était de type logia et lui donnais le possibilité de contrôler l'eau, ainsi que sa température,,, « eau, glace, neige, vapeur,,,, il te donnera de grande possibilité, et je serais plus rassurer de savoir ma fille, plus forte avec un fruit du démon, poursuivis par la marine, aux cotés des empereur des pirates!»

Elle pensât qu'avant même d'être poursuivis par la marine, donc d'avoir une prime sur sa tête, et de combattre auprès des empereurs, elle avait un sacrée bout de chemin qui l'attendait,

Neky était tout sauf forte, Elle était même plutôt faible, et fragile, Sa longue chevelure brune, décorée de quelque athéba auxquelles étaient accrochées de petites clochettes aux extrémités, tombait sur des épaules frêles et entourait un visages resté enfantin, Et pour soutenir cette image d'enfant inoffensif, elle portait des oreille de chat sur le dessus de sa tête, accessoire qu'elle ne manquais pas de porter chaque jours en clin d'œil à son fidèle compagnon,

Elle devait acquérir, avant tout, de l'expérience avant d'être une pirate de renommé mondial, Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais pour la jeune fille, il ne suffisait pas d'être imbattable pour devenir le seigneur des pirates, il fallait de la volonté, de la folie, et des rêves avant tout, Neky possédait tout ça, Elle rêvait de visiter chaque parcelle de ce monde, et de le capturer dans un simple clicher toute l'intensité du moments vécu ou de la beauté d'un paysage,,,

Et elle était prête à tout pour ça, Jewell, le nom du félin, avait remarqué que ce rêve ne manquait pas de rendre folle et inconsciente sa maîtresse, ce n'était pas de tout repos de vivre avec elle,

Neky, tournât la tête vers l'appareil photo qui dépassait de son sac, Elle l'attrapât et saisis l'instant de malaise et de panique que son compagnon et elle vivait en un flash,

une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard, son père lui manquait, il lui avait aussi offert cette appareil photo avant qu'elle ne parte de son village natal, Mais elle reprit ses esprit rapidement, pas de place pour la pitié et les sentiments dans l'ignoble monde qu'était la piraterie,

Elle allumât un join tout en fermant les yeux,

-Tu vas encore me foutre la nausée avec ton truque ! Crachât le félin, Tu sais bien que j'ai l'odorat hyper sensible, J'aime pas cette odeur de fichue plante séchée !

-C'est du cannabis, une plante,,,, pas une _fichue_ plante,,,

-Rien à foutre ! Trouve plutôt une solution !

-Tout va bien ! Tout vas parfaitement bien !

Le chat criât, hors de lui, éjectant toute la pression qu'il supportais sur ses épaules depuis le jours où ils avaient pris la mer, Pression étant censé être supportée par son inconsciente et quoi qu'un peu trop optimiste, maîtresse,

-Ouvre les yeux Bordel ! Rien ne vas Neky ! Il ne suffis pas de mettre une bâche sur la barque en pleine tempête, pour faire disparaître cette dernière !

Le cris désespéré de l'animal, se perdit dans l'ouragan qui trônait sur un océan en panique et des vagues monstrueuse sur lesquelles tanguait dangereusement, une petite embarcation de fortune, recouverte d'une bâche, sur laquelle se fracassai une pluie battant à plein régime,

-Tout vas bien,,, Tout vas très très bien,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : la force reconnaissance

Le soleil se levait doucement sur l'île où résidaient nos deux compagnon, Autumn-Road avait était leur sauveteuse, Après une longue et dangereuse tempête, la petite embarcation recouverte d'une bâche avait échouée sur la plage de cette île automnal,

Neky ouvrait difficilement les yeux,,, Et elle se rappelât qu'elle avait dormis cette nuit dans un bâtiment désaffecté, Elle se relevait avec beaucoup de mal, elle avait mal au dos après avoir dormis à même le sol, et s'appuyât sur ses coudes, Un ronronnement vint se faire entendre près de son oreille, Son fidèle compagnon était lui aussi réveillé,

-Bonjour toi ! Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en lui caressant le haut de la tête,

Elle le pris dans ses bras et le couvrit de bisou et de caresses,

-T'es trop mignon mon minou 3

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Criât-il,

-Oui pardon, Jewell, soupirât-elle, mais t'es quand même mon minou,

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'autre coter de la pièce grisâtre et délabrée,

-Dépêche toi de te lever Neky, on a autre choses a faire que de bailler aux corneilles, reprit-il, et tu vas encore mettre une éternité a te préparer !

-Faut bien !

-Ah ! Soupirât-il, Ces humaines,,,

Elle se leva pour de bon, et s'habilla rapidement

-Ça y est? On peut y allez maintenant? Demanda Jewell d'un ton nonchalant,

-On peut! Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée en posant sur sa tête un chapeau de cow-boy noir, et en enfilant une paire de mitaines en cuire,

Ils sortaients du bâtiment, alors que leur ventre criaient famines, le soleil n'était même pas a son zénith que les rue étaient déjà surpeuplée,,, Une aubaine,

-La chasse s'annonce bonne aujourd'hui! Remarqua le félin,

Neky risqua un petit rire, en baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux afin de se protéger du soleil,

-Et en plus j'aie faim, et je vient de fumer ma dernière clopes! Ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant dans le milieux de la rue,

-Vous allez encore faire des ravages, maîtresse, ironisât-il,

-Pour changer,,, finit-elle alors qu'elle se mêlait a la foule,

Des hurlements se firent entendre dans la rue principal, Une vieille dames indignée, regardait partout autours d'elle, et un jeune homme affolé retournait son sac au sol et trifouilla ses affaires,

Un homme d'un certain âge, grand comme une armoire, déclarât à haute voix, que c'était inacceptable de nos jours,

Les gens s'arrêtaient et cherchaient tous désespérément dans le sac, ou leur poches,

-On m'a volé le mien aussi! Entonnât une jeune femme,

-Mon porte feuille a disparut! Hurla une autre vielle dame,

-Mon argent a disparut!

-Au secourt! Mon pendentif en or s'est envolé! Au voleur!

Jewell, affalé sur la table de la terrasse à laquelle ils s'étaient installés, sourit en regardant sa maîtresse,

-Je le voyais venir gros comme une maison! Félicitation!

-Vous m'en voyez flattée, chère ami, dit-elle d'une voix arrogante,

-Et le collier? Reprit-il

-j'irais le vendre à un bijoutier après mettre remplis l'estomac, répondit-elle en comptant l'argent qu'elle venait de voler,

Un homme s'arrêta a sa hauteur, elle releva les yeux,

-C'est toi petite qu'a fait le coup?

La jeune fille rangea en vitesse l'argent dans sa poche,

-Mais c'est faux enfin! Criait-elle en changeant soudainement le ton de sa voix, elle pris un air innocent et naïf alors qu'elle dévoilait ses oreilles de chats sous son chapeaux qui recouvrât la tonne de porte feuille qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur son sac à dos noir:

-pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille?

Le jeune homme pris un air attendrit:

-Excuse moi, mais on ne sait jamais! Dit-il en s'éloignant, Bonne journée à vous!

Et il continuât d'interroger les passants,

-Redoutable le coup de la jeune fille innocente, Remarqua le félin en observant de prêt l'homme qui les avait abordé,

-Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps, dit Neky en se levant, c'est que jais faim moi!

-On est deux! Rétorquât-il en sautant élégamment au sol,

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les rues se vidaient petit a petit, ils s'étaient baladées toute la journée, ils avaient horriblement mal au pieds, et Jewell s'était assis en équilibre sur l'épaule de la jeune fille,

Elle avançait calmement en direction d'une taverne d'où sortait des cris d'ivrognes et des chansons païennes, et s'arrêta subitement,

-Qu'il ne se gêne surtout pas celui là ! Grogna son chat,

Interpellée par la remarque du félin, Neky redressa la tête,

Un jeune homme, torse nu, sortait justement de cette taverne, Il était presque habillé de la même façon que Neky : il portait, des rangers, un pantalon noir, et il était couvert d'un chapeau lui aussi, a la seul différence que le sien était de couleur orange, et portait des décoration qui rappelaient curieusement quelque chose à notre aventurière, s'étonnant de leur ressemblance,

Il s'avançait dans la direction opposée, et se stoppât net arrivé a sa hauteur, Il venait de remarquer lui aussi sa tenu vestimentaire, Neky en profita pour mieux le dévisager, Il était plutôt grand et portait des cheveux brun ondulés en bataille, Sa musculature apparente quoi qu'approximative, lui donnait une idée de son âge, il devait avoir tout au plus 18ans,

Ils se fixaient dans la pénombre, Jewell descendit au sol et se fourrât dans les jambes de sa maîtresse, oreilles baissés,

Pour qui ce type se prenait pour copier son apparence ? Elle esquissa un sourire confus, porta la main a son chapeau, pour ne pas qu'il prenne le vent, et repris sa marche, elle s'arrêta une seconde fois, troublée : il venait effectuer les même actions qu'elle venait tout juste de faire, Ils se regardaient, partagés entre l'étonnement et la frustration, et ils reprirent leur route, Arrivée a sa hauteur, Neky en profita pour le bousculer violemment de son épaule, sauf qu'il fit de même, elle se retournait sur elle même pour lui faire face et le fusiller du regard, et remarqua un tatouage sur son bras gauche « a$ce », Cela lui rappelais quelqu'un,

-Fait gaffe, putain ! crièrent-ils l'un à l'autre d'une seul voix,

Il se permettait même de répéter ses paroles !

Elle soupira et reprit sa route en direction de la taverne, Ce type l'agaçait au plus haut point !

-Ta vu Neky ? Il était fringué comme toi ! l'avertit Jew'

-Merci, s'énérvait-elle, j'avais remarqué, pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Maintenant, allons nous rincer le gosier pour oublier cet abruti !

Elle pénétra, sûre de moi dans le bâtiment, L'endroit était surpeuplé, les chants et les cris fusaient, Mal grès l'énorme nuage de fumée de cigarette, elle distinguait que des bagarres de ci de là éclataient, et que les chopes d'alcool s'entassaient sur les tables, elle traversait la grande salle et m'installa au bar, Le patron lui fit signe :

-Neky ! Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?

Cela fessait à peine une semaine que nos deux compagnon avait échoué sur cette île, et ils étaient connus comme le loup blanc, Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers les tables en s'adossant au bar, Jewell vint s'installer sur ce dernier, Quelque poivrots, passant leur journée dans cet endroit, la saluèrent :

-Neky Belly ! Marmonnaient-ils, en tenant à peine sur leur chaises, Comment va tu ?

-Bien, je vous remercie !

Elle refis face au serveur,

-Au fait, Jack, je voulais te demander un renseignement, J'aie croisée un type en arrivant ici,,, commença-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée du Whisky qu'elle venait de commander, Il me dis curieusement quelque chose,

-Comment était-il, ma petite ?

-T'aurais dus voir ça Jack ! Intervins Jew', Il était habillé pareille qu'elle ! Sauf que lui, son couvre chef était orange !

Elle adressa un regard assassin au sac à puce, Une femme à bien entendu, horreur d'être habillé comme une autre, et elle haïssait le plouc qu'ils venait de croiser,

-Vous voulez sûrement parler de,,,, il s'avançât vers elle et poursuivit en chuchotant, Portgas D, Ace,,,

Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle savais bien que ce type lui rappelait quelqu'un, il était le capitaine de l'équipage des pirates spade, elle avait trois jour auparavant, remarqué son navire qui mouillait dans le port, et elle avait longuement analysé son pavillon, d'où sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait vu le chapeau de ce Ace,

-Portgas D, Ace ? S'écriât ce fichu sac à puce,,,,

Le silence fit tout d'un coup irruptions dans la taverne, Neky grinçait des dents et lançât un regard furibond au félin, qui ne tardât pas à se réfugier, honteux derrière son sac à dos posé au sol,

-C'est l'incarnation même du diable ! Criât un homme ivre mort en se levant difficilement, Il doit mourir ! je te jure que si jamais il revient ici, je lui fait sa peau !

-C'est plutôt lui qui te foutrait ta raclée Rémond ! Comme tout à l'heur !

Un fou rire général s'immisça, l'atmosphère se détendait et les festivités reprirent leur cours,

-Il ne faut pas trop se frotter à lui, tu sais Neky, reprit Jack, Il a mangé le pyro-fruit, Il est le feu, et le contrôle ! Faut pas rigoler avec ça !

La jeune fille explosait de rire, S'en était trop pour elle, et elle tapait le comptoir de son poing les larmes aux yeux,

Jack sourit, gêné, et Jew sortis de sa cachette,

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demandât se dernier, curieux, les oreilles en alertes, Toujours indisposée a répondre, Indisposée, elle fit signe a Jack de répéter,

-Et bien je disais, qu'Ace est un pirate dangereux, il a manger le fruit du démon qui lui permet de contrôler le feu !

Jew' pouffa, et explosât de rire a son tour, Le patron, troublé par leur attitude se grattait la tête, d'où lui poussait quatre à cinq cheveux, et rangeât une main nerveusement dans son tablier,

Au bout de cinq minute de franche rigolade, Neky s'essuya les yeux, Jew continuait doucement de rigoler dans ses moustaches, et fit signe d'approcher a Jack,

-Moi aussi j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, lança-elle dans un petit rire arrogant, J'aie mangé l'aqua-tempéra-fruit,

Jew hurla de plus belle en se roulant sur le comptoirs, Jack interrogeât du regard,

-Je suis un Logia, Je suis l'eau ! Criais-t-elle dans un fou rire, et en plus je contrôle les températures, je peut crée de l'eau sous tout ses états !

Jew et Neky étaient écroulés de rire,

-Alors ton Ace, là ! Il ne me fait pas peur !

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'assemblée de la taverne se tut et se tourna vers eux éberluée,

Neky savait qu'en révélant son fruit du démon au public, son nom ne tarderais pas à revenir aux oreilles de la marine, et pour elle s'était une bonne façon de rentrer dans le bain de la piraterie,

L'eau, le feu, l'issue du combat était plus que logique, et cela l'excitait énormément, Demain elle serait connue ! Mais il lui fallait un nom, Neky était un petit nom affectueux, mais il n'effrayait personne, Maintenant que son pouvoir avait était révélé, elle en choisis un beaucoup plus tintant,

Clochette de glace,,,

Elle se levât et monta debout sur le comptoir,

-Oî ! Criât-elle

Les ivrogne interpellés par son comportement, cessèrent toute activité et la dévisagèrent avec curiosité,

Elle levât son verre de whisky et reprit :

-Mon nom et Icy Belly ! Et je suis la futur seigneur des pirates !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : la force de la rencontre,

C'était l'après midi, et de gros nuages noirs surplombaient la petite île automnale, Neky ouvrait les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Jewell la fixant de très près avec un regard insistant,

-Ah ! T'es pas morte ! Conclut ce dernier,

-Pourquoi veut tu que je meurt, sac à puce ? Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement,,,

-Dommage,,,

La jeune fille voulut attraper le félin afin de l'égorger, mais au moment de se redresser, un terrible mal de crâne la ramena à la raison et la scotcha au sol,

-Putain,,, gémit-elle,

-Eh, t'a sifflé toutes les bouteilles de wisky aussi, lui rappela son compagnon, en s'éloignant la tête haute avec un brin d'arrogance,

Neky réussi tout de même à se mettre en tailleur et elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dehors au pied d'un arbre, au milieux d'un prairie surplombant la ville,

Elle ne se rappelais absolument de rien,

-qu'est-ce,,, ?

-Tu as absolument tenue à dormir au pied de cet arbre, que tu as subitement trouvé magnifique, après lui avoir craché dessus et asséné de coup de pied, la coupa-t-il d'un air blasé,

Elle devait vraiment avoir était ivre pour avoir eu un tel comportement paradoxal, Neky soupira et réussi à se lever, Elle roula en vitesse un join et chercha du feu dans les poches du sarouel qu'elle venais d'enfiler,

-Et tu as aussi jeté tes allumettes dans un buisson, après avoir dis que « Ce chère monsieur Hiken no ace » t'en donnerait sûrement en te suppliant de le laisser en vie,

Neky soupira une énième fois, honteuse du comportement qu'elle pouvais avoir avec quelque verre de trop,

-Bon ! Reprit-elle, Allons en ville en racheter dans ce cas là,

-Tu ne voulais pas faire la peau de ce type ?

-Pas maintenant, parce que j'ai la gueule de bois !

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la pente monstrueuse qui se trouvait à leur pied, Elle était raide et dessinait de grand virages jusqu'à la ville,

-Et aussi parce que j'ai bien envie de m'octroyer un petit plaisir, rajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire à en faire frissonner les plus raisonnables, Comme Jewell par exemple,

-J'aime pas cette tête que tu fais ! Criât le félin, Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore me faire subir la descente de la mort ?

-Oh si !

Elle attrapa son compagnon, dont les poils s'était hérissés, par la peau du coup et le fourra dans son sac à dos, laissant une ouverture pour que l'animal laisse sortir sa tête,

-Et tu n'as pas le choix !

Sur cette dernière parole, Neky, le sac, avec Jewell dedans, sur son dos, sauta avec élan dans le vide,

Alors que le félin hurlait de peur et que la jeune fille criât un «Yataaaaaaaaa »,

Dans leur chute Neky criât le nom d'une attaque, ou plutôt le nom d'une activité,

_**-Ice-Skating !**_

Sur ses rangers, ce créa alors de la glace, qui petit a petit, dans un bruit de crépitement, prit la forme de patin à glace,

Neky joignait ses jambes, Ils arrivaient près du sol, les cheveux au vent, la jeune fille laissât échapper un rire argentin, A la seconde ou ses patins touchèrent le sol, une couche de glace vint couvrir le sol, et c'est alors que Neky commençât à jouer des jambes afin de se déplacer sur cette route de glace à une vitesse affolante, Elle prenait des virages, faisait des pirouettes, en rigolant comme une enfant, alors que sa glace fondait derrière elle, que le son de ses clochettes vint se mêler à celui de la glace fendu par la lame de ses patins et que le félin ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler de peur et d'effrois devant sa maîtresse inconsciente,

Neky s'amusait comme une folle, et arrivée à la fin du parcourt, le centre ville, elle ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et de laisser échapper un rire argentin,

-Ça fait du bien ! criât-elle les bras en l'air,

Les passants la regardaient surprit et curieux de voir un utilisateur du fruit du démon,

Elle déposât son sac à terre soucieuse de l'état de son chat,

-Hey, sac à puce ? Toujours en vie ?

Jewell avait l'air d'un chat revenu d'entre les mort, Les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés il dis :

-Tout ça pour des allumettes,,,

Neky se souvint subitement de leur but, se levât rapidement tournât le dos à son compagnon et oubliât l'état de se dernier,

-Ah oui ! C'est vrais que j'ai plus de feu !

-Tu pourrais au moins t'intéresser à moi un petit peu !

Neky le pris dans ses bras et le couvrit de bisou,

-Excuse moi mon minou,,,,

Elle se dirigeât vers un banc et s'y assît tout en continuant ses petit geste affectifs,

-Bon ! Ça va ! Grognât le chat, J'en demandait pas autant, lâche moi maintenant !

-Beuh, t'es trop méchant, pleurât-elle,

Le félin sautât à terre et se dirigeât vers un marchant de tabac,

Pendant ce laps de temps, L'attention de Neky fût retenue par un homme venu s'adosser au même mur auquel était adossé le banc sur lequel elle était assise, croisant les bras et tournant son torse vers la jeune fille,

Il était vêtu d'un sweet blanc avec capuche, Ainsi elle ne pût voir le visage de cet homme qui lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un, Ne serait-ce donc pas,,,,, ?

Pour confirmer ses doutes, elle sorti de sa poche le join qu'elle avait rouler quelque temps auparavant et le portât à sa bouche, Elle fit mine ne cherche du feu, et tout ça dans un jeu d'acteur parfaitement crédible, L'homme ne savait pas que Neky avait remarqué sa présence, Il se décollas du mur s'approchât d'elle et tendis son bras à la hauteur du visage de Neky, il ferma son poing, mima le geste d'un briquet qu'on allume et au bout de son pouce jaillis de nulle part une flamme de taille moyen,

Neky sourit et approchât son visage de la flamme et alluma son join, La flamme disparut alors, et l'homme vint s'asseoir sur le banc près d'elle,

-Pas terrible pour garder l'anonymat, commençât-elle à l'intention de l'homme en blanc en observant son chat s'éloigner vers un poissonnier, et en recrachant une épaisse fumée,

-Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à tout cela,,, dit-il en lâchant un petit rire malicieux,

Neky baissât la tête et rigola dans ses moustache, elle était fière d'avoir vu juste,

-Tu devras t'y faire aussi, continuât-il, n'est ce pas, Icy Belly ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Le nom qu'elle s'était donné hier soir lui était déjà revenu aux oreilles, Le bruit court si vite lorsqu'il s'agit de piraterie,

L'homme-feu avait perçut sa surprise et le lui fît comprendre :

-Et oui, j'ai entendus parler de ton petit discourt d'hier soir à la taverne,,,

il s'approcha d'elle et d'un air de provocation il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Il paraît même que tu pourrais me battre dans un face à face,,,

La jeune fille sursautas et sa voix ténébreuse la fît frissonner,

Le jeune homme s'éloignât doucement et se repositionnât, le dos contre le banc,

-Mais, il n'y as pas que moi qui ais entendus parler de toi, dit-il en sortant de son sac un papier journal légèrement froissé, qu'il tendis à notre aventurière,

Elle s'en saisis et le lus en diagonal :

« La piraterie recrute de jeune adolescentes dans ses rang » « inoffensive mais convaincante » « les idées sont en elle, et c'est avec des idées que ces monstres de pirates ont pris de l'ampleur » « désormais recherchée par la marine pour avoir vociféré des paroles favorables à l'activité de la piraterie »

Icy, fût d'abord effrayée par ces écrits mais elle devint fière lorsque du journal elle en extirpât une dizaine d'avis de recherche dans lesquelles se trouvait le siens, La photo avait était prise dans la taverne de Jack elle se tenait debout sur le bar son verre à la main et son chapeau sur la tête, d'où dépassaient ses athéba, « Icy Belly, les clochettes de glace, 30 000 berry »

Elle était fière, elle avait mis un pied dans le monde la piraterie,

-C'est surtout ton pouvoir qu'il leur fait peur, continuât l'homme, Je vient de te voir l'utilisé comme un simple jouet, du patin à glace, mais il a de grande possibilité, il peut être dangereux, Et combiné avec des idées anti-marine, c'est ça qui fait peur au gouvernement,

Icy regardais à ce moment là, l'avis de recherche de Ace, elle levait les yeux vers lui et dis :

-Peur qu'il aient à faire à une pirates pouvant battre le célèbre Hiken no ace, déjà très très fort, et redoutable,

-Ce que tu peux être prétentieuse, glissât-il en secouant la tête,

Un cris retentis alors :

-Vous deux là-bas !

C'était un soldat de la marine qui les pointait du doigt à une dizaine de mètres

Jewell accourût alors jusqu'aux pieds de sa maîtresse :

-Les marines sont ici ils disent chercher L'autre abrutis d'allumettes et toi !

Il tournât rapidement sa tête vers l'abrutis en question et sans le reconnaître le salua poliment,

Les deux pirates prirent un aire blasé, pour le chat, mais aussi pour la situation devenus grâve et se levèrent pour faire face aux soldats qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux,

De la fumée fit son apparition dans les rangs, une fumée très épaisse,

Ace lâcha un rire franc :

-Alors tu continu toujours de me poursuivre !

Un homme apparût, Il avait l'air d'avoir la cinquantaine, il fumait de gros cigare et portait l'habit d'un commandant,

-Évidement, et sur ce j'ajouterais que par les droits qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare Porgas d, Ace, et Icy Belly en état d'arrestation,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : la force des éléments,

-C'est le colonel Smoker ! Criât Jewell les poils hérissés,

L'homme feu retira son sweet blanc et dévoila sa jeune musculature, De son sac il tira son couvre chef orange et le posa sur sa tête, Ace s'était dit que de toute manière, il était maintenant inutile de se cacher, et qu'il aurait forcement l'occasion de parler affaire avec la jeune pirate une autre fois, à l'abri des marines, Mais il voulais aussi voir de quoi elle était capable au combat,

Il lâcha un rire ironique à l'intention de l'homme fumée et reprit :

-Ce n'est qu'une formalité n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidement, dit le marine, mais je sais que tu n'est pas du genre à suivre les formalités,

Sur cette constatation, Smoker dégagea de la fumée de ses mains,

Ace et Icy s'étaient mis en position d'attaque et le félin s'était caché dans les jambes de sa maîtresse en claquant des dents,

Alors que Smoker allait commencer à prononcer le nom de son attaque, Ace passât devant Icy,, il avait deviné que la jeune fille était bien trop impressionnée pour se battre correctement, et qu'il devrait prendre les choses en main pour sauver leur peaux, Il lança une attaque contre le colonel « _**hiken ,,,! **_» Une énorme boule de feu jaillis de son poing qu'il avait dirigé vers son ennemis, Une bouffée et un terrible souffle de chaleur envahi Icy et son compagnon aux moustache, déjà dépassés par les événements, Tout allait trop vite pour eux, qui n'avaient jamais eu vraiment à faire aux marines,

Au moment ou le feu allait toucher l'homme au cigare, une épaisse barrière de fumer vint se formée autour des rang de la marine, Le feu se dissipa dans un crépitement, et la fumée disparus, La jeune fille et le chat, était tellement tétanisés que la seul chose qui réussi à sortir de leur bouche fût des petit cris écrasés par la tentions, s'accompagnant très bien avec la grimace de surprise qui s'était étalé sur leur visages,

Smoker avait remarqué la peur sur le visage de la jeune fille, et profita de sa faiblesse pour ordonner à ses homme de se saisir de la pirate,

Ace était partagé, Il avait à faire à son ennemis de toujours, et la moindre inattention de sa part pourrait le perdre face à cet enfumé, Mais il y avait aussi cette jeune fille avec un fruit du démon vraiment très intéressant, qui ne demandait qu'a en voir de toute les couleurs, Une vrais future Pirate, Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil à la seconde ou elle lui avait adresser la parole : « pas terrible pour garder l'anonymat », c'était la première civil qu'il voyait qui n'avait pas peur de lui et qui avait osé le défier, Elle avait du cran, et c'est ce qui manquais dans ce foutus monde, des hommes avec de la volonté,

C'était décidé, Ace la recruterais dans son équipage,

De son côté, Icy s'était préparée à combattre les marine, elle avait enlevé son sarouel sous lequel elle portais le fameux pantacourt presque semblable a celui de Ace, Elle y avait accroché des étuis en cuire dans lesquels se trouvaient des nunchaku, Elle s'en saisis pensant que, face à de simple soldats, son fruit du démon lui gaspillerait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il n'en faudrait,

Elle les fît tournoyer autour d'elle, le son de ses clochettes vinrent se mêler aux cris de douleur et rendant la situation très paradoxal, Elle blessa une dizaine de Marine qui s'écrasait lamentablement ensanglantés à la hauteur du félin qui avait la voix coupée face à de telle horreur,

Les marine prirent peur et reculaient petit à petit de la jeune pirate, Ace était impressionné par sa capacité de combattre au corps à corps, Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Icy s'était dirigé aux côter de ace, Le doux tintement de ses clochettes résonnaient dans la rue devenues déserte de passant, et elle annonça à l'intention de smoker :

-Je ne suis pas si faible que j'en ais l'air,,,,

Ce dernier baissa la tête et un sourire ironique fendit son visage,

-C'est vrais qu'avec tes petites oreilles de chat, ta voix, ton air enfantin et le son de tes clochettes, on pourrais facilement se laisser duper, dit-il calmement, Maintenant, je vois pourquoi on t'appelle Belly, Mais d'où vient ton nom Icy ?

-Je vais te montrer, avisât Neky d'un air sadique en plaçant ses bras en ail d'oiseaux, _**Icy win,,,**_

Elle ne pût finir de prononcer le noms de son attaque que déjà Ace s'était emparée d'elle par la taille, avait attraper son chat par la peau du coup et avait crée une colonne de feu montante, les hissant sur le toit d'un immeuble, Arriver sur ce toit il les lâchèrent et tout deux s'écroulèrent lamentablement sur le béton,

-Mais t'es un malade ! Hurlât l'aventurière,

-Je t'avais dis Icy que ce type était un fou furieux ! Criât le félin à l'intention de sa maîtresse,

L'animal se tournât vers le fou furieux en question et lui crachat :

-Et toi aussi ! On t'as jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec le feu ! Tu m'a cramés les moustaches abrutis !

Ace sourit furtivement et commença à courir vers le bort de l'immeuble :

-Arrêter de gueuler et suivais moi plutôt ! On a les marines aux cul je vous rappelle !

Icy attrapa son compagnon le fourra dans son sac qu'elle porta à son dos, et suivait l'homme feu sur l'immeuble d'en face en créant une légère patinoire reliant les deux bords,

-Hiken no Ace ! Cela ne sert à rien de t'enfuir je finirais par te retrouver !

C'était la voix de Smoker qui forçait les trois fugitifs a accélérer la cadence,

Ace se stoppa net en chemin, et aperçut en bas dans la rue, un homme tirant une charrette de foin, Il fît signe à Icy et s'élança dans le vide pour enfin atterrir dans le foin, Icy ne tardât pas à le suivre, de peur que Smoker ne les repère et ne les suive jusque dans leur cachette, heureusement il était encore loin, Elle atterrie lourdement dans la charrette et écrasât au passage Ace qui retint son cris, de peur de se faire repérer,

La charrette avançait lentement, et les deux pirates pouvaient encore entendre les cris des soldats de la marines,

-Colonel ! On a perdu leur trace !

Ils sourirent tous intérieurement de soulagement, Au bout de quelque minute Ace indiquât qu'il pouvais sortir de leur cachette, Ils le suivirent retournant au claire du jours, Ace s'était dirigé vers une taverne, faisant également office de auberge,

La jeune fille le suivît et entrât dans l'endroit sombre et puant d'où se saouler d'ignoble bonhomme défigurée et pour la plupart unijambiste, Le Capitaine Spade s'assit à une table et fit signe à Icy de s'y installer elle aussi, Elle posât son sac et s'écroulât d'épuisement sur la chaise,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : la force des éléments 2,

Après avoir somnolé pendant de longue minute en se remémorant les événement passé, elle abatis violemment un poing sur la table, ce qui fît sursauté Ace qui avait commandé une chope de rhum et regardait par la fenêtre, et son compagnon à quatre pâtes qui s'était endormis sur la table,

-Mais au faite ! Commença-t-elle, Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas laissé me battre contre lui ? J'étais prête à lui faire sa fête et toi tu nous à enlevés ! Pour,,,

-Tu ne maîtrise pas encore ton fruit du démon pas vrais ? La coupa l'homme feu,

Les joues d'Icy prirent une teinte rouge, elle baissât les yeux vers le sol et secouât la tête,

-Ça se sens,,, conclût-il en avalant une gorgé de rhum,

Il l'a regardât pendant quelque seconde et sourit intérieurement, Il avait réussi à la cernée, Cette jeune fille était naïve et insouciante mais elle était encore plutôt faible pour rentrer dans son monde,

-Pourquoi donc veux tu devenir Pirate, jeune fille ?

Le fait que cet homme, qui avait le même âge qu'elle l'appelait « jeune fille » l'énervât d'abords au plus au point, Mais elle se sentait tout de même, par delà cette diminution affective, protégée et même rassurée, Les événement de ses dernier jours l'avait terriblement affectée, Certes, devenirs Pirate était son rêve, mais tout allait trop vite pour quel puisse prendre conscience de tout ça, les assimiler et les contrôler, Elle venait de rencontrer un homme, qui lui aussi était passé par ce stade, et était passé au dessus, Un homme qui l'avait sauvé de la marine, quelque minutes plus tôt, Car comme il l'avait sous entendus, jamais elle n'aurait était capable de se battre face à ce Smoker,

-Je veux être libre,,, Ne pas être aux crochets de la société et de son autorité, je veux vivre pour ensuite mourir sans regret, Je veux qu'en regardant mes album photo les gens se disent « elle n'est pas morte en vain, elle à vécu de belle aventures, sans pour autant vivre dans la société, en étant Pirate », Un jours je serais la plus grande des pirates, et par delà ma gloire je réussirais à changer ce monde où la vie ce résume en un seul mots « routine »,

Ace fût impressionné par la force mental de cette petit, Elle n'avait l'air de rien comme ça, mais elle avait le pouvoir de vous captiver entièrement lorsqu'elle se mettais à parler sérieusement, Ace croyait en elle, cette femme irait très très loin, ses convictions la porteraient loin,

-Tu aime la photographie ?

-Oui ! Dit-elle d'un aire passionné le sourire au lèvre,

Elle sortis son appareil de son sac, et prit une photo de l'homme feu,

-je n'avais pas encore ta photo,,,

-tu veux dire que tu as les photos de d'autre pirate ?

-Oui, mais je ne les ais pas encore développer, je me suis promis de les développer toute ensemble à la fin de mon périple sur grand line, lorsque je serais enfin reconnus, et que j'aurais réunis un équipage puissant, Avant, lorsque j'étaie petite, je vous admirait tellement, vous pirates, forts, inconscient et libre et je me suis jurée qu'un jours je deviendrais à mon tour une pirate,

-Pour ça tu dois commencer à apprendre à maîtriser ton pouvoir,

-Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Je suis sûre que je pourrais te battre à plate couture, avança-t-elle d'un air sadique, Je suis l'eau et toi le feu,

Ace lâchât un rire franc et lui répondis qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre contre elle maintenant, alors qu'il venait juste d'échapper au marines, Hors de question de reprendre une course poursuite,

Icy décidât alors de se changer les idées, Elle commandât une chope de whisky qu'elle descendis d'une traite,

-Et voilà l'alcoolique qui remet ça, dit d'un air blasé le félin,

-Oh ! Reprit Ace, je vois que tu est joueuse, mais sur ce terrain là, tu ne pourras pas me surpasser,

Et c'est sur cette provocation que Ace et Icy commencèrent une sorte de petit concours,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : la force de l'alcool,

Ace avait saisis Icy, ivre, par la taille et essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider à monter les escaliers, Chose très difficile puisque que le jeune homme avait lui aussi quelque vert de trop dans le nez,

La jeune pirate lui demandât pour la énième fois si cela ne gêner pas trop Ace qu'elle partage sa chambre dans l'auberge, avec lui, Et il lui répondis, avec un sourire franc et débraillé, pour la énième fois, que bien au contraire cela lui faisait plaisirs, Le félin lui, montais calmement les escalier derrière les deux ivrognes, qui avait finis leur concours stupide par la victoire de Ace, Comme à son habitude il levât les yeux au ciel lorsque sa maîtresse répétât qu'elle était en parfaite état, et qu'elle pouvais marcher toute seul, Il ne manquât pas de remarquer que l'homme feu, disons, s'enflammait un peu trop vite à son goût, il avait glissé sa main plus haut sur le corps d'Icy, passant de sa taille à sa poitrine,

Arrivé devant la chambre Ace lâchât quelque seconde Icy, le temps de chercher les clés dans son pantalon, Elle s'adossât au mur, et lui se tint comme il pût à la poignée, Il réussit tout de même à déverrouiller la porte, malgré le fou rire qui venait de les prendre Icy et lui lorsqu'il entendirent le félin parler : « Il arrive même pas à ouvrir une porte cet abrutis ! C'est bien jolie de vouloir jouer à celui qui se remplis comme une gourde le plus rapidement ! » La comparaison avait était le déclencheur de ce fou rire maintenant devenus insurmontable pour les deux pirates,

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à entrer dans la chambre, Mais Icy fermât un peu trop rapidement la porte, Involontairement et laissa son compagnon à quatre pâtes sur le péron, Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs un air hébété, et après quelque seconde d'intense réflexion décidât qu'ils pouvaient après tout se débrouiller seul et que de toute façons, Ace était bien trop ivre lui aussi pour profiter de son amie, Il tâtât le terrain et s'allongeât dans un soupire de fatigue sur le paillasson,

Dans la chambre, les deux Pirates avaient réussi à calmer leur fou rire et s'était appuyer sur un pan de mur, face à face,

Ace était content d'avoir rencontré une fille dans son genre, Elle était très sympathique et avait surtout des idées et des convictions qu'il lui plaisaient bien, L'alcool, lui montant à la tête, lui fît dire ce qu'il aurait voulût annoncer un peu plus tard,

-Dis, ma belle, commençât-il d'une voix peu assurée et légèrement voilée, faute du breuvage, Tu voudrais faire partit de mon équipage ?

Icy pouffât de rire, elle ne le prenais pas au sérieux et déclarât :

-Pourquoi voudrais tu d'une faible dans ton équipage ?,

L'alcool lui faisait dire, à elle aussi, ce qu'elle pensait devoir garder secret dans le monde de la piraterie,

Ace la dévisagea, Elle avait prit un air attendrissant qui ne manquât pas de toucher Ace, Ses yeux se perdirent sur sa peau lisse et blanche puis se posèrent sur ses lèvre rouges et pulpeuses, qu'elle avait gardé entre ouvert, Le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de penser, que peut être, elle l'avait fait exprès, attendant un baiser de sa part, Puis il se giflât mentalement, C'était, sans aucun doute l'alcool qui lui faisait penser à des choses pareille,

-Tu es peut être faible, mais tu peux toujours t'entraîner, devenir plus forte, et ainsi embarquer à bort de mon navire,

-Ça serait faisable,,,

Icy était plutôt fière qu'un pirate de sa renommée lui propose de l'accompagnée dans son périple, Elle souriait, Mais l'alcool commençait à avoir un mauvais effet sur elle, Elle se sentait terriblement mal, sa tête tournait et elle étouffais, Elle retiras sa veste et son écharpe, dévoilant ainsi ses épaules et son décolleté, Ce qui eu le don d'interpeller un peu plus l'homme feu, Il commençait à regarder un peu plus intensément la jeune fille, La déshabiller du regard, et il se surprit même à avoir des pensée perverse à son égard, Puis il se reprit, blâmant intérieurement se fichu concourt qui commençais à faire de lui un pervers de première catégorie, Non pas que ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de reluquer les jeunes demoiselles, Mais avec cette Icy s'était différent, C'était une sorte de petit fille qu'il avait envie de prendre sous son aile, une petite chatte, qu'il protégerais, Une amie, Une amie terriblement excitante, Les idée d'Ace, qui provenais d'une partie, de l'alcool reprirent le dessus, Il rêvait de passer une main dans sa chevelures noirs qu'il tirerait en arrière en donnant de grands coup de hanches dans l'arrière train de cette belle nymphe qui pousserait des plaintes de plaisir, et qui ignorais sûrement à quel point elle pouvait rendre fou l'homme feu de désirs,

-Je pourrais, bien entendu, m'entraîner, repris-t-elle, je serais prête à tout pour rentrer dans ce monde qui m'attire tant,,,

Un sourire débraillé fendit le visage tendu d'excitation d'Ace, Ce dernier s'approchât doucement de la jeune fille, suivant ses désirs devenus trop imposants, Il fît face à Icy, plaçant sa main sur le mur au dessus d'elle, la piégeant ainsi contre le mur,

La proximité du jeune homme ne manqua pas d'affecter cette dernière, Son torse à la hauteur du visage dégageait une odeur masculine et envoûtante, Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle fût prise d'une envie déroutante de poser ses mains sur ce corps bronzé, et de poser de ci et là des baisés langoureux et passionné, Il dégageait une telle chaleur qu'Icy crût que ce fût grâce à son fruit du démon, et que Ace voulait ainsi lui procurer du désirs, Puis elle mis finalement cette fièvre naissante sur le dos de l'alcool,

-Prête à tout ? Répétât l'homme feu en plaçant sa deuxième main sur le mur à la hauteur de sa taille,

Icy compris où Ace voulais en venir, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée,

Le ton grave de son interlocuteur la déstabilisa au plus haut point,

-euh, reprit-elle, oui, pourquoi cette question?

Il souriait alors qu'il rapprocha ses lèvres de la jeune fille, Son souffle effleuré les lèvres de notre petite chatte et elle lui sourit à son tours, quelque peu gênée, Il sentais l'alcool à plein nez, et elle remarqua, malgré sa propre ivresse montante, que le jeune homme vacillait sur ses deux jambes,

Ace plaça sa main droite sur la taille d'Icy, puis la posa sous son débardeur, Au contacte de sa peau veloutée, Ace ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de soupirer fortement, Elle était si douce, et il rêver de couvrir cette partis de son corps de baiser, ainsi que de légères morsures qui ne manqueraient pas de faire frémir la jeune fille,

Il caressât ses flancs quelque instants, réflechissant à une bonne manière d'éviter de gâcher l'amitier, qui était née quelque heure plus tôt dans la taverne, entre Icy et lui, en franchissant le pas de l'intimitée de cette nymphe, Malheuresement, il dût abandonner toute tentative de lutte contre ce désir lorsque Icy déposa ses doigth sur le torse brulant du Pirate, Cela fesait un moment qu'il était restée sans rien dire, les yeux fermés, et cela commençais a inquiéter Icy, Il fut parcourut de frisson, et son cœur accéléra la cadence, Il eu de nouveau des pensées erotiques,

-Hein, ace, reprit Icy, Pourquoi cette question? Répétat-elle d'un air innocent,

-Parce qu'il me semble que tu sois, justement, vraiment prête à tout, répondit-il d'un aire devenus presque glacial en ouvrant les yeux, Même a activer mon désir volontairement, depuis tout à l'heur!

Icy ne comprenais pas de quoi il en retournait et l'interrogea du regard, Il reprit :

-Par pitié, arrête ça, Icy, J'ais bu Putain ! Si tu continu a m'exiter de la sorte, je vais m'emporter ! Arrête ça, ou bien sinon, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes !

-Mais je ne fait absolument rien qui puisse te faire cet effet là, s'écriât la jeune fille,

-Alors enlève tes doigts d'ici,,,

-Toi enlève ta main de ma hanche,,,

L'alcool rendais quelque peu amnésique le capitaine, Il baissait le regard sur sa main droite, eu quelque seconde d'intense reflexion, et se mit a rechatouiller la taille de la belle qui eu un hoquet de contentation et de surprise a la fois,

-Je n'y arrive pas, reprit l'homme feu,

Icy posât entièrement sa main sur le torse brûlant d'Ace et dis:

-Je n'arrive pas, moi non plus à retirer ma main, Je n'en ais pas envie,

Icy aimait le contacte avec ce corps sortis d'une fresque de dieu grec et elle n'avait pas envie de s'en séparer tout de suite, Elle dessinait de la pointes de ses doigts les contours des muscles du jeune homme qui soupira une nouvelle fois,

-On aura essayé de lutter au moin, dit l'homme feu en poussant la jeune fille contre le mur, se collant ainsi à elle, Puis il déposa sur ses lèvres un petit baiser, furtif, afin de tester la réaction de la jeune fille, Elle fut d'abord surprise, Puis elle sentis une vague de chaleur l'envahir, elle souriât, et Ace enmbrassat Icy une nouvelle fois, mais de façon plus franche, Ils laissèrent pendant quelque minute, l'alcool et le désir prendre les devant, et entamèrent un ballet fiévreut avec leur langues,

Le jeune homme finis par prendre les devant et attrapat l'une des jambes de la jeunes fille, collant ainsi sa virilité a l'entre jambe de l'aventurière, Elle ne put retenir son gémissement, et à l'entente de celui ci, Ace ne pus se retenir d'intensifier leur baiser et d'attraper l'autre jambe d'Icy, la portant ainsi au dessus du sol, contre le mur, Ace rompis le baiser fiévreux, et s'attaquât au coup de sa belle nymmphe, Il y déposa de petit baiser d'abort, puis se mit a mordiller la peau fine de celle ci, Icy, avait alors bien du mal a retenir ses petits gémissement, Ace donnait de lêger coup de hanche contre son intimitée et cela ne rendait gère plus simple la tâche qu'icy essayer de suivre : ne pas crâquer, C'était l'alcool qui la rendais si expressive au contacte du corp d'appollon qui se collait au sien, C'était l'alcool, qui lui fesait ressentirr de telle sensation dans le bas du ventre, Ce type l'exaspèrait au plus haut point, alors pourquoi ce dernier l'exitait autant ? Elle rejeta donc la faute sur l'alcool elle ne devait pas craquer,

Mais ce fut s'en compter sur la fureur qui venait de prendre Ace, En effet se dernier la décrochât du mur, et commenca à la porter en direction du lit dans le fond de la pièce, Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Pirate qui était devenus animal, Elle contempla ses tâches de rousseur qui lui donnait un air de gamins si attendrissant, et ses cheveux en bataille qui rehaussa l'allur de voyyou qui l'habitait, Icy n'en pouvais plus, Elle se jetta sur ces lèvre et l'enmbrassat avec Passion, Leur respiration se fesait de plus en pplus irrègulière et Ace bascula sa belle sur le lit et tombat sur elle en prenant garde de ne pas écraser se corps si parfais et si frêle a la fois en prenant soin de retenir sa chute avec ses bras, Il plongea son regard danns le sien et l'enbrassa de nouveau, Par la même occasion, il commenca à déboutonner sa ceinture tout en carressant de l'autre main, la poitrine en évidence d'Icy qui s'était cambrer de désir, lorsque ace avait pronocer ces mots tout en remontant sa jambes contre l'intimité de la jeune fille :

-Prêtes a tout hein ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La force de la parole.

_Elle se jeta sur ces lèvre et l'embrassât avec Passion. Leur respiration se fessait de plus en plus irrégulière et Ace bascula sa belle sur le lit et tombât sur elle en prenant garde de ne pas écraser se corps si parfais et si frêle a la fois en prenant soin de retenir sa chute avec ses bras. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et cella leurs lèvre, sauvagement, de nouveau. Par la même occasion, il commença à déboutonner sa ceinture tout en caressant de l'autre main, la poitrine en évidence d'Icy qui s'était cambrer de désir, lorsque ace avait prononcer ces mots tout en remontant sa jambes contre l'intimité de la jeune fille :_

_-Prêtes a tout hein?_

_Il se libéra de son pantalon, devenu trop étroit, a mis cuisse. Il se positionnât entre les jambes d'Icy, dont leur cœur avait pris un rythme anormal. La belle se cambrait de plaisir a chaque petit coup de hanche du bel homme qui était au dessus d'elle et qui s'apprêtait à lui mettre des étoiles dans les yeux._

_Ace s'allongea délicatement, de tout son long, sur la jeune fille, et lui offrit un baiser des plus sauvage. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il fallait qu'il comble son désirs. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa partenaire et la remonta a la hauteur de ses épaules pour ainsi avoir un meilleur maintient et angle d'action._

_Icy le stoppa :_

_-Ça serait peut être mieux si j'enlevais mon pantalon..._

_Il sourit, libéra sa jambes ainsi que le corps d'Icy en se posant a ses coter sur le lit. Icy était désormais libre de ses mouvements. Elle ferma les yeux quelque instant, histoire de reprendre ses esprit. Elle déboutonna sa ceinture et entrepris de descendre son pantalon lorsque qu'un bruit retentis dans toute la pièce._

Elle tournât son regard en direction du son qui emplissait la pièce. Le jeune homme, allongé auprès d'elle, avait les yeux fermés... Et il ronflait? Icy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Ce type ne pouvait tout de même pas s'endormir dans un moment pareil! Elle était à la fois en colère et perplexe. Comment un homme, en proie à l'excitation et le désir, pouvait-il avoir le loisir de se plonger dans le monde des rêves? Icy était elle même habitée par le désirs, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de le secouer de toute ses force :

-OIIII ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Abrutis d'allumette !

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, elle se dit que finalement, le jeune homme n'aurait rien pus faire de bien convaincant s'il arrivait à dormir avec ce peu de dose d'alcool dans le sang. Il ne devait pas tenir la beuverie aussi bien qu'elle. Elle sourit, reboutonnât son pantalon ainsi que le sien, et allumât un join en observant le plafond. Elle s'attendit aux réprimandes de son chat, mais remarquât que celui ci ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Elle l'appelât, sans réponse. Elle se dirigeât vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit. Jewell était toujours étalé sur le paillasson.

-Oi! Minou... Tu dors ?

Le félin se réveillât brutalement et sautât sur sa maîtresse en sortant les griffes :

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CAAAAAAA !

Et c'est sous une multitude d'attaque de griffe de chats que la jeune fille s'excusait sans relâche en répétant « oui Jewell, pardon jewell » .

Ses esprits repris, le chat soupirât. Icy, couvertes de la tête aux pieds de griffures de chat, reprit :

-Mais au faite, pourquoi t'es resté ici ? T'es stupide, t'aurais pu rentrer...

-TU M'AS FERME LA PORTE AU NEZ CONNAAAAAAASE !

Hurlât-il en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

L'offensive terminée, elle s'excusât de nouveau et tira sur son join.

-ET ARRETE DE FUMER CE TRUQUE, TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE CA ME FILE LA GEEEEEERBE !

-Pardon, Jew', pardon, pardon...

-Ah, j'te jure, ça fait trois erreurs en à peine une heure ! T'a dépassé ton record !

-C'était quoi le record déjà ? Demandât innocemment la jeune fille.

Le félin prit un air terrifiant :

-Le fait d'avoir accepter de suivre le malheureux qui a osé me cramer les moustaches...

Icy, soupirât. Elle en avait fait des gaffes en une seule journée.

-D'ailleurs, reprît Jewell, je ne vous ais pas encore châtiés pour vos fautes...

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaçât soudainement.

-On verra tout cela demain, poursuivît le chat, pour l'instant j'ai sommeille.

C'est dans un bâillement entendus que les deux compagnon retournèrent dans leur couches respectives.

...

Les faibles rayons du soleil illuminait le visage des deux pirates. Ace grimaçât et ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et son regard se perdit sur la peau blanche et lisse de la nymphe qui dormait paisiblement près de lui. A cette vision, il se souvint la soirée d'hier. Ou plutôt, vaguement. Il se rappelait de son désirs devenu ardent lorsque la jeune fille avait commencé à se déshabiller. Il avait fermer les yeux, pour reprendre ses esprit et ainsi, ne pas trop brutaliser son amante. Et puis... plus rien. Il avait dût encore s'endormir dans un mauvais moment. Il plaquât violemment sa main sur son visage.

-Mais quel con! Murmurât-il à sa propre intention.

Icy ouvrît les yeux à se moment là.

Il sourit et se tournât vers elle.

-Bien dormis, clochette?

A l'entente de se surnom, elle rougît, puis pris la parole.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça...

-Chuis désolé, s'empressât-il avec une mine déconfite.

-C'était ta première cuite ?

-Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me fait ça, seulement il m'arrive un peu trop souvent de m'endormir dans des situations peu propices...

-Narcoleptique ? Interrogeât Icy d'un air innocent.

-Pas à ce point là, poursuivit-il, Par exemple, il me serrait impossible de m'endormir devant une telle beauté.

Il passât un bras par dessus le dos de la jeune femme et embrassât sa tempe.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit. Le coupât-elle.

-J't'ais dis que j'étais désolé! S'irritât Ace.

-Et donc t'essaye de te rattraper?

Ace sourit quelque peu gêné d'avoir été cerné aussi facilement.

-En quelque sorte... Avouât-il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune pirate.

Il se rapprochât un peu plus d'elle, et ses lèvres se perdirent sur les épaules d'Icy qui frissonnât.

-Laisse moi me faire pardonner, Chuchotât Ace à son oreille tout en caressant sensuellement les hanche d'Icy.

Elle pris un air arrogant:

-Non.

-Catégorique. Remarquât l'homme feu, plus pour lui même que pour son interlocutrice, tout en reprenant sa position initial. Adossé à la tête du lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'accort cette nuit, dît-il avec un sourire débraillé lourd de sous entendus.

-Parce que j'aie la gueule de bois.

En effet, un terrible mal de tête frappât l'aventurière lorsqu'elle s'était appuyée difficilement sur ses coudes.

-J'aie donc gagné ce concours. Affirmât Ace.

-Tu t'es endormis ! Contredît Icy, légèrement agacée.

-Toi, tu as la gueule de bois, surenchérît-il.

-Tu m'a laissée en plan! Et ça, ça vaut largement toute les excuses que tu pourras me sortir!

-J'ai bus plus que toi... Poursuivit-il.

Il n'avait pas tord, et Icy se sentis touchée de plein fouet dans sa fierté. Elle tentât de rattraper le coup :

-Il y a plein d'autre domaine dans lesquels je pourrais te battre à plate couture !

Il lâchât un rire franc.

-Lesquels ?

-La baston par exemple...

Ace se moquât ouvertement d'elle.

-Tu verras, l'avisât-elle.

-Ouais, c'est ça, pouffât-il.

Il y eu un long silence, ou chacun des deux pirates se réveillât à son rythme.

Icy rompît le silence.

-Au faite,... c'est non.

Ace l'interrogeât du regard.

-Je refuse ta proposition.

Voyant l'air perdu de l'homme feu, elle poursuivît.

-Je ne veux pas faire partie de ton équipage.

-Pour quel raison?

Elle sourît.

-Je ne me vois pas foutre une sacrée racler à mon capitaine devant un équipage entier.

-Prétentieuse...

-Narcoleptique...

Un cri retentit alors derrière la porte.

-OI! Debout! J'ai la dalle!

Icy se levât difficilement et allât ouvrir la porte. Jewell fît irruption dans la pièce et sautât sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

-Alors ? Interrogeât le félin.

Icy comprenant le sens de la question du chat, et répondis du tac au tac :

-On a rien fait, il s'est endormis !

Ace eu envie d'étrangler Icy, ainsi que son chat qui après un silence, s'était rouler sur le sol, hilare, se foutant ouvertement de l'homme feu.

…

L'estomac endolorie, Icy se releva difficilement. Elle s'appuyât sur ses bras, à quartes pattes, et alors que le sang provenant de sa tête coulait au sol, créant une marre de sang, elle poussa un cris de douleur assourdissant. Le choc avait était rude et l'avait assommé pendant quelque secondes avant que ses nerfs ne traduise l'information en une terrible électrification qui parcourut violemment le corps de la jeune fille. Si l'homme en face d'elle n'avait pas était si conciliant, il aurait profité de cet égarement pour l'achever à coup de poignard. L'aventurière, accepta gracieusement cet instant de répit pour reprendre ses esprits et encaissât difficilement la douleur que créaient les éclats d'écorces d'arbre dans la chair de son dos noyé dans une cascade rougeâtre. Icy haletait, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de retenir ses gémissements qui passait tout de même la barrière qu'était ses lèvres devenues violettes depuis le temps qu'elle avait reçus le poings de l'homme en face d'elle en plein visage. Le souvenir de se coup récent suffit à raviver ses sens et elle essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de ses lèvre et de son nez.

Elle jetait des coups d'œils furtifs autours d'elle. Le petit coin de paradis qu'avait était la petite clairière reculée dans la forêt, n'existait plus désormais. Elle s'était transformée en un terrain vague, lugubre. Icy pouvait distinguer malgré la poussière qu'ils avaient retournés son adversaire et elle, les arbres carbonisés encore quelque peu enflammés qui jonchaient le sol, les rochets qui avaient volés en éclats, et les nombreuse flaques d'eau, seuls reste de ses attaques. Les offensives de l'homme feu avaient énormément augmenter la température ambiante. Icy épongeât son front suant d'une main hésitante, alors que son regard se perdait dans les flammes qui rongeaient les dernières touffes d'herbes de la prairie. Une épaisse fumée noir la séparait de lui, et elle plissât le nez lorsque l'odeur de souffre et de conifères brûlés lui parvint au narines. Icy ferma les yeux, comme pour enregistrer l'image de chaos qui lui fessait face et reprît lentement mais sûrement ses esprit, ce concentrant sur chacune de ses inspirations et expirations devenus sifflantes et rauques. Les tremblements de son corps agitaient les clochettes qui tombaient lâchement au dessus du sol rendant, une fois de plus, la situation paradoxale. Le chants des oiseaux avait désertés et elle reconnus parmi ses cris étouffés la respiration rapide mais contrôlé de son bourreau.

Ne tenant plus à être éjectée contre un arbre ou un rochet, une fois de plus, par son adversaire qui enflammait ses poings en guise d'avertissement, elle se tint comme elle pût sur ses jambes tremblantes, et époussetât d'un revers de main ses vêtements en guise de provocation.

-Même pas mal, articulât franchement mais difficilement la pirate dans un sourire arrogant.

-C'est que tu est sacrement coriace pour survivre a une telle attaques, alors. Conclût Ace en enflammant de plus belle son poing.

Les flammes abandonnèrent leur teinte bleutés pour devenirs rouge orangé et lécher tout son bras ainsi que son épaule musclé et luisante de sueur.

-Je passe donc au niveau supérieur, avisât le pirate tout en prenant de l'élan, balançant son bras enflammé derrière lui. Il lança ce dernier en direction de l'aventurière tout en hurlant un _« hiken ! » _d'une voix forte et assurée qui résonnât dans toute la forêt.

L'énorme boule de feu s'étirât et s'engouffrât dans l'air, fonçant droit sur Icy, qui, dans un geste instinctif, se protégeât la tête avec ses bras. Mais cela eu un autre effet que celui escompté. Icy ayant mangé un fruit du démon, avait, donc, des réflexes de possesseur de pouvoir démoniaque. Une énorme demis sphère de glace aussi solide que de l'acier s'interposât dans la route de la boule de feu. Cette dernière s'écrasât violemment contre le bouclier que venait de créer Icy. Surprise mais fière, la guerrière ensanglantée, admirait à travers ses avants bras la défensive glacée. Elle positionnât alors ses bras en l'air et annonçât une nouvelle attaque alors que le bouclier fondait à une rapidité impressionnante sous la température de la boule de feu qui avait glissé contre la parois glacée. _« water-jet! »_

C'était une attaque de type eau, et Icy reconnut un rictus sur la face crispée de Ace. Ce dernier appréhendait fortement l'attaque. Il craignait par dessus tout que son feu s'éteigne.

Cette fois ci, elle était certaine d'avoir toutes ses chances de le vaincre.

Un énorme jet d'eau jaillis en l'air des mains d'Icy. Puis, celui ci s'élargissait sous le contrôle de la pirate qui supportais malgré la douleurs de son dos la pression qu'exerçait l'eau sur tout son corps pourtant positionné sur de bon appuis. N'encaissant plus la douleur devenus terrible, l'aventurière

lançât ses bras, et donc l'énorme jet d'eau en direction de Ace, qui à son tour créât au bout de ses mains, un lance flamme.

Les deux éléments, l'eau et le feu, se percutèrent avec une force démesurée et impressionnante dans un grondement sourd qui couvrait les cris longs et rauques des deux pirates qui luttaient férocement pour que leur attaques ne perdent pas de leurs intensités.

L'eau gagnait du terrain. Ace augmentât la température du feu de plusieurs degrés et Icy sentais dans le prolongement de ses bras, dans son eau, que quelque chose tournais mal. L'eau cuisait et s'évaporait dans les airs! Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait engagé des propos aussi agressifs à l'encontre de Ace. Elle avait toujours pensé que l'eau éteignait le feu. Elle avait oublié cette possibilités apparente.

Ace ne voyait pas l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Icy, mais il pouvais sentir qu'elle l'était fortement grâce à la diminution de l'intensité que portait Icy dans son attaque.

Le jet d'eau réduisait puis disparût. Le feu d'Ace s'évanouissait et il pût voir son adversaire qui s'écroulait au sol, à quatre pattes, tremblante. Icy se disait qu'il était inutile de continuer le combat voué a un match nul. Il contrecarrait ses attaque à chaque tentatives.

Il y eu un long silence où chacun reprenait sa respiration. Ace se baissât légèrement pour appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux. Il pût ainsi analyser ses blessures de plus près. Une grande plaie béante parcourait sa cuisse gauche. Elle était due à une attaque de boomerang, aiguisés, de glace, que Icy avait lancé tout en tournoyant sur ses patins. L'offensive fût rapide et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se transformer en feu. La douleur le tiraillait encore et lui arrachât une grimace. Le sang qui coulait sur son torse provenait de nombreux troues, peu profonds, qui avait étaient creusés par des piques de glace. Là encore, il avait était surprit, et la furtivité de la jeune fille eu gain de cause. Cette petite était très coriace, même si ses attaques possédait encore de nombreuse failles. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à tenir si longtemps face à lui, et cela l'étonnait. En effet, après s'être réveillé vers dix heure du matin, Icy l'avait emmené dans ce coin reculé pour le défier, même si ce combat était purement amicale. Maintenant, le soleil se couchait et il s'était battus toute l'après midi. Et elle résistait toujours. Peut être cela provenait de son éléments, l'eau...

Icy n'en pouvait plus. Ses attaques lui avait dévorés toute son énergie et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir raison d'Ace. Elle était l'eau bordel! En toute logique, elle devrait vaincre aisément cette foutue allumette! La douleur dans son dos la tira de sa réflexion et elle poussât un grand cris de douleur. Celui ci se transformât en cris de rage :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à te battre, bordel ?

Ace avait saisis le malaise et le désespoir dans sa voix. Il était plutôt gêné, lui même surprit de ne pas avoir encore était battu.

-Je suis plutôt fort tu sais... tentât-il de la rassurer.

-Pourquoi... continuât de gémir Icy.

-Aller, relève toi, l'encourageât Ace. Continuons ce combat...

-Non ! Le coupât-elle. Cela ne sert à rien de continué, mes attaques ne fonctionnent pas...

Ace fronçât les sourcils. La jeune fille se relevât avec peine et posa son chapeau, qui avait était expédié non loin, sur sa tête, cachant ainsi son regard lourd de honte baignant dans les larmes. Elle reprit :

-J'a... J'abandonne!

Ace se redressât, le visage figé.

-Pardon ?

-T'as très bien entendus! Lui crachat-elle. J'abandonne...

Un rictus de colère passait sur le visage de l'homme feu. Elle abandonnait ? L'abandon, la désertion n'appartienne qu'aux lâches, qu'aux pirates de pacotille. La jeune fille en face de lui, l'aventurière qui l'avait tant convaincue par ses paroles la veille ne pouvait pas faire partie de cette catégorie. Il ne voulais pas qu'une femme aussi forte d'esprits soit vouée à être l'une de ses pirates à la grandes gueule attaquant lâchement de petits villages sans problèmes pour se faire croire a eux même qu'ils sont de vrais pirates. Elles avait de bonnes valeurs, et cela le décevait énormément qu'une fille aussi exceptionnel soit aussi lâche. C'est cela, il était déçu et en colère. Il enflammât son poing.

-Tu n'as... commençât-il.

Pour la énième fois il lançât une boule de feu en sa direction, et dans son élan il lui criât la fin de sa phrase :

-... pas le droit!

La super nova vint une fois de plus frapper de plein fouet Icy qui fût éjectée contre un autre arbre. Elle s'écrasât au sol, mourante cette fois. Elle n'avait plus la force de crier ô combien la douleur la tiraillait, combien elle était déçue d'elle même. Plus la force de se défendre. Juste la force de l'écouter lui hurler dessus :

-tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Si tu veux rentrer dans ce mode qu'est la piraterie, si tu veux devenir la seigneurs des pirates, tu n'as pas le droit à l'abandon !

Le jeune homme respirait difficilement et l'énergie lui manquait énormément. Même le fait de hurler devenait un acte démesuré tellement il était épuisé.

-Quoi qu'il arrive tu devras toujours te surpasser ! Courir pour ta liberté ! Faire couler le sang pour protégé ceux que tu aimes ! Te battre pour tes rêve et tes convictions !

Les mots d'Ace vinrent serrer son cœur et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle, sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler leurs afflux. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce que pouvait être « être pirate ». Pas rendue compte qu'elle devrait tout le temps courir, se battre pour ses rêves et ses principes.

-Si tu veux réaliser tes rêves, il ne faut pas que tu sois lâche ! Mais au contraire courageuse en affrontant la tête haute ce qui te fais peur et mal.

Icy encaissât les paroles de son mentor. Il connaissait ce monde mieux qu'elle, il savait où étaient les erreurs a ne pas commettre, le comportement a adopter. Elle l'écoutait et se sentais vraiment minable, maintenant, après avoir abandonner. Elle avait était lâche, et il était sûr qu'avec un comportement tel que celui ci, elle n'irais pas bien loin.

Son regard se tournât vers son sac resté en retrait. Elle se levât difficilement et se dirigeât vers celui ci, d'un pas hésitant et vacillant alors que la douleur dans ses jambes et dans son dos envoya une nouvelle décharge. Elle attrapât son appareil photo, portât le viseur à son œil et saisis en un flash la clairière devenus terrain délabrée, avec au milieux, Ace qui avait enflammé ses épaules et ses bras.

Un brin de nostalgie passait dans le regard d'Icy. L'homme feu s'en était rendu compte et la dévisageât avec compréhension.

« Ne fait pas comme moi, ma fille. N'abandonne pas tes rêves, réalise les pour moi ». Elle se souvint alors de ce jours. Ce jours si particulier.

Il fessait beau, et c'était le jours de ses dix huit ans. Comme d'habitude, elle avait apporté le petit déjeuné à son père cloué au lit. Il était blême et respirait difficilement.

Comme d'habitude elle l'aidait a avalé ses médicaments, et dans une quinte de toux violente, il l'avait encore une fois remercié d'être aussi serviable et attentionnée a son égard.

Après avoir discuté de choses diverse, il lui avait pris la main et lui avait tenus un discourt qui avait fortement bouleversé la jeune fille.

-Neky, je t'aie plusieurs fois parlé de mon rêve de gamin...

Elle avait tenté de l'interrompre en ayant entendus son air grave.

-Ne me coupe pas, écoute jusqu'à la fin ce que j'aie a te dire...

Les larmes coulèrent rudement sur les joues de l'aventurière à la pensé de ces vieux souvenirs.

Ace s'avançât lentement vers elle. Arrivé a sa hauteur il passât sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille et la forçât à coller son front sur son torse, dans un geste doux et affectueux qui se voulais réconfortant. Il reprit :

-Se surpasser, protéger ceux que l'on aime, se battre pour ses rêves et ses convictions ! Ne jamais abandonner ! Tel est notre vie, à nous, les pirates...

Au loin, caché dans les fourrés, deux hommes portant l'uniforme des renseignements de la marine, observaient depuis déjà quatre heure l'affrontement des deux pirates. La scène avait était filmé par un escaméra. Ils se regardèrent et d'un signe de tête entendus il s'éclipsèrent discrètement afin de rejoindre la base naval et de faire un rapport de la plus haute importance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : la force de la promesse.

_Il fessait beau, et c'était le jours de ses dix huit ans. Comme d'habitude, elle avait apporté le petit déjeuné à son père cloué au lit. Il était blême et respirait difficilement. _

_Comme d'habitude elle l'aidait a avalé ses médicaments, et dans une quinte de toux violente, il l'avait encore une fois remercié d'être aussi serviable et attentionnée a son égard._

_Après avoir discuté de choses diverse, il lui avait pris la main et lui avait tenus un discourt qui avait fortement bouleversé la jeune fille._

_-Neky, je t'aie plusieurs fois parlé de mon rêve de gamin..._

_Elle avait tenté de l'interrompre en ayant entendus son air grave._

_-Ne me coupe pas, écoute jusqu'à la fin ce que j'aie a te dire..._

_Il y eu un long silence, durant lequel la jeune fille dévisageait son père qui regardait dans le vide, les yeux emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas._

_-Comme tu le sais, Neky, j'ai toujours voulus voyager dans le monde, voguer sur les mers, sentir les embruns sur mon visage..._

_Il soupirât et fût repris d'une crise de toussotement avant de reprendre, le souffle court._

_-J'ai toujours repoussé le moment ou je prendrais le large. Mes amis pirates ont toujours essayé de me convaincre lorsqu'ils venaient accoster sur notre île. Mais je trouvais une excuse, à chaque fois, me disant que de tout manière j'avais la vie devant moi, et que je trouverais plus tard le temps nécessaire._

_La jeune fille l'écoutait et avait saisis la tristesse dans la voix de son père. Elle resserrât l'étreinte sur sa main._

_-Je me disais que mon rêve pouvait bien encore attendre un peu. Qu'un jour je partirais prendre en photo tous ce qui peut être magnifique ou bien affreux... Saisir dans un cliché, un souvenir, un instant, qui la seconde d'après, deviendrait passé, s'envolerait..._

_Son regard se perdît dans celui de sa fille._

_-Car vois tu, Neky, comme je te l'ais appris depuis ta plus tendre enfance, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose qui peuvent faire perdurer la vie d'un bon ou mauvais souvenir, mise à part la mémoire. Et comme je te l'ais appris, la mémoire, au fur et à mesure du temps change de couleur, s'efface petit à petit... Et plus personne ne se souvient. Les gens ne savent pas saisir le moindre moments, la moindre beauté d'un paysage, le malaise d'une situations, les moments triste ou émouvants... Ils oublient tout._

_Il soupirât une nouvelle fois._

_-Nous photographes, nous sommes là pour capturer ces instants précieux avant qu'il ne s'efface à jamais. Nous somme là pour montrer aux gens, leur rappeler. Même si ce rôle n'est pas reconnus, il est tout aussi important dans le cœur des gens, et cela même s'il ne s'en rendent pas compte._

_C'est ce que je voulais faire. Voyager pour photographier le monde. Et j'ai repoussé mon dépars à chaque fois..._

_Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ridées et Neky s'empressât de les essuyer. Il poursuivît :_

_-Maintenant, à l'aube de ma mort, je suis perturbé. Je ne peux plus réaliser mon rêve. Je n'en ais plus la possibilité. Qu'elle idiot j'ai fait !_

_Les joues inondés, il serait les draps du lit avec force._

_-Je suis en colère contre moi même ! Je n'aie pas sus saisir ma chance, et maintenant, je vais partir sans avoir réalisé quoique ce soit !_

_Cette fois ce fût au tour de Neky de verser quelque larmes. Il venait de lui rappeler qu'il était gravement malade. Les médecins avaient été formel, il ne lui restait que quelque semaine à vivre._

_-Neky, dit-il dans une quinte de toux tout en tirant le bras de sa fille vers lui. Ne fait pas comme moi, n'abandonne pas tes rêves. Réalise les pour moi. Part de cette maison dans les jours qui viennent ! Je ne veux pas que tu assiste à ma mort. Parts d'ici !_

_La jeune fille énormément perturbée par les propos de son père, se reculas doucement._

_Et dans un souffle rauque, son père lui pointas du doigt son appareil photo posé sur un buffet non loin de là._

_-Prend le avec toi, mets en pratique ce que je t'ai appris ! Et part réaliser notre rêve commun !_


End file.
